Snapshots
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: A free verse poem for every single canon character in the Harry Potter series, from founders to NextGen. "keep a tight wrap 'round your thoughts" - Severus Snape  also updated with Seamus Finnigan and Rose Weasley
1. Harry James Potter

_Alright. Ahem. Yes. I'm actually attempting this; why? No clue. But yes, I'm going to attempt to write a free verse poem for every single canon Harry Potter character. Who knows how far this will actually get, one only needs to look at my profile page to see my notorious habit of abandoning stories. But I wanted to attempt to work on my free verse skills and this seemed a good a way as any._

_And who better to start with than Harry Potter? Please, please leave a review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry James Potter:<strong>_

nice to meet you. aren't you Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily (Evans) Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Lived-and-became-the-Chosen-One, soon to be Savior of the Wizarding world? that's a mighty heavy name, boy; better wear it well.

.(don't crack under the pressure, now, you hear?)


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Junior

_And who best to follow up our fearless hero than the ultimate baddie himself? I actually have about four free verse poems focusing on the lovely and twisted Tom Riddle. He's such and interesting character. I also love the fact that his last name is Riddle - how perfect._

_Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Marvolo Riddle, Junior:<strong>

that boy was a charmer, you see.

forked tongue slipping out all those _littlewhitelies_  
>smooth as silk and so seemingly<br>harmless

perfection he was, star pupil, remember?  
>winning awards everyothertuesday,<br>you know

( but oh, those _littlewhitelies_ that he told,  
>that he said? they could sometimes be<br>murder  
>didn't you know ?<p>

you see : one tiny bad word can cut down a man  
>or the world while you're at it,<br>ambitious young thing :

black hair and dark eyes, and those nice well pressed robes  
>what a beautiful(<em>ly deadly<em>) thing that half-blood boy was )


	3. Petunia Dursley nee Evans

_I'm still not sure what I think of Petunia. She's certainly not a -nice- person, but I don't think she was heartless. I think she truly did love her sister and perhaps even regretted that they had grown apart. Also, the Dursley's very easily could have sent Harry away to an orphanage. Or even, heaven forbid, let him rot in a trashcan somewhere. So she must have loved her sister still enough to take her nephew in. Alright. Rant over._

_On a side note, is horrible for formatting free verse._

_I see that people are reading this, though not many. So please review._

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia Dursley (née Evans):<strong>

Once or twice you thought you just might  
>take it all back. (<em>i'm sorry<em>) what a shock.  
>but no, you're not wrong - you're never, ever wrong,<p>

so you don't,  
>simple as that.<p>

( no, you can't be wrong - for don't you remember? little red-headed Lily  
>was perfect and pretty<br>and magical, to boot,

running off to Hogwarts to charm  
>mice into teacups, or other such<br>**_nonsense._**

- and you were just overlooked, not pretty, not special  
>certainly not magical like little witch Lily<br>so you had to be perfect in your own plain-jane way  
>just to keep up. )<p>

and perfect means always right so you just can't be wrong

_(i'm sorry_)


	4. Andromeda Tonks nee Black

_As far as I'm aware, Andromeda's separation from her family is never fully explained; Sirius only mentions that she was disowned from the family because she married Ted. I'm guessing Andromada probably believed her family's prejudiced views for a while (her beliefs probably were challenged and changed during her Hogwarts years)._

_I can't really picture her as someone who would actually confront her family on those beliefs (that's much more like Sirius) and instead of telling them what she had come to believe to their faces, probably left a note saying she was eloping with Ted Tonks and let them figure it out. Or something like that at least._

_Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda Tonks (née Black):<strong>

her parents taught blood blood blood and one day she opened  
>her mouth<p>

( ( and she said " no, no, no ; i am so tired so  
>very sickened you have filled me with so much hate it has<br>burned out my insides scorched my weak little lungs and now there  
>are scars there are painful black burns and so much damage that no<br>one can ever fix me up right and no not another second here in this house i met  
>a muggle-born boy and his name is ted don't you see i love him no matter his<br>blood and i am leaving finally dear god i am runninig far from you and  
>your perfect pure blood " ) )<p>

and then she shut it tight with a snap and left a letter on  
>the kitchen table instead.<p> 


	5. Regulus Arcturus Black

_I wish we could've seen more of Regulus, but since we didn't I suppose I'll just imagine him how I want to. He reminds me a lot of Draco (and what I think Andromeda was like in her younger years) : someone who believes everything they're taught until it sort of just caves in on them but by then they're in too far to get out unscathed._

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus Arcturus Black:<strong>

you were always the family favorite  
>(but the secret is this :<br>you were always so jealous of your older brother with his true-to-the-end  
>friends and his foolish adventures and that easy way he stood up to your mother<br>- - because maybe you believed her talk of superiority but sometimes you just  
>wanted to s c r e a m when she spoke ; oh that heartless woman didn't know l o v e and you hated that - -<p>

and you watched with vision tinted green : sirius's head was always held high, touching clouds that you could  
>never reach, voice so loud and clear it nearly toppled that angry woman over :<p>

**_-gryffindor_** bravery,  
>you never had any of that).<p>

mother liked your silence ; father liked your listen and obey mentality  
>( the dark lord liked it too ;<br>there was a time when you treasured that )  
>but you, boy, head down and voice soft were so different from your loud and proud brother, who did everything with<br>s t y l e that reeked of red&gold

( you don't need attention though, thanks ; this is a task best done in secret  
>and you can play the hero just as easily in silence,<p>

unknown  
>unnoticed<p>

that's _slytherin_ bravery for you).


	6. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

_I'm half tempted to do another on Narcissa, to focus on the motherly side of her instead, but it won't be until I finish all the others._

_Narcissa was named not for the flower, but for the constellation Narcissus. (It's changed to be feminine.) In mythology Narcissus was an incredbily beautiful young man who looked into a pond and fell in love with his own reflection. Some versions say he withered away there looking at it and others say he leaned in too close and drowned. Either way, vanity killed him in the end, much like Narcissa, who is described as vain and arrogant._

_Again, please review. It's annoying to receive no feedback when I have nearly 300 hits._

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) :<strong>

She had stonecold eyes and whitegold hair.

" _that little girl's going to grow up well_ "  
>they all said - whispered it in long hallways late at night<p>

but it echoed around corners and down into her ears  
>so she looked in the mirror and thought<p>

" _i'm pretty_ "

( that little blond girl grew up in a big old black house that taught lessons of _betterblood_  
><em>&amp;<em> that's not far a stretch from _betterlooks_ so soon  
>she thought herself :<p>

queen of the world. )

married (too young) she did :  
>a rich, pureblooded gentleman who her mother called<p>

" _proper_ "

& she had a nice, pale, pureblooded boy

( people in the streets whispered :  
>" <em>beautiful family<em> " as they walked by ;  
>she just smiled, sharp pretty teeth, and thought:<p>

" _oh yes, i know_. " )

( ( but here is the secret, that one little catch :

thinking like that pulls you up oh so high  
>so there's just enough room to come<br>crashing  
>down.<p>

_betterlooks_ means the same as _betterblood_  
>these days, which is to say :<p>

**NOTHING** . ) )


	7. Dean Thomas

_I love Dean. I can't even give a good reason why, but I do. Maybe because he's one of the few outside of Hermione and the Weasleys that actually stuck with Harry at all times, and never doubted he was telling the truth. Plus, he's a fugitive. That's just cool. And he's an artist, a fact I tried to squeeze in but just didn't seem to fit in at all. Being an artist is just awesome._

_(And the Seamus line, yeah, take that however you want. I was just hinting towards very strong friendship, but whatever way you want to interpret it.)_

_Thank you to those who reviewed._

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas:<strong>

he never thought he'd fight in a war, no  
>never thought he'd be on the run <em>threelonglongweeks<em>  
>either.<br>no not a good boy like him, nice, polite, and all  
>those good grades, my what happened?<p>

_**magic**_

-hogwarts, redgoldbanners, _(and Seamus_).  
>right, all that rot; well, maybe six years ago<br>he should've just thrown that letter away  
>(<em>remember how that owl nearly made your parents faint?<em>  
><em>too bad dad didn't give a heads-up on that<em>.)

huh, what a funny thought and he doesn't  
>much like it;<br>give him the chance, he thinks  
>(<em>maybe timeturner or magic<em>)  
>to go back to his eleventh birthday; he knows he'd<br>do it all the same,

_yes, **fugitive** and all._


	8. Nagini

_Sorry for the delay. Homework, winterguard, and prom dress shopping has sort of eaten up my life. Script Frenzy will as well, soon, if I can actually come up with a decent idea. I'm thinking of turning an unfinished Nano into a script, but that aside -_

_I once saw on the lovely internet that Nagini was the snake from the zoo in the first book. I have absolutely no proof of this, but I like the idea; it's sort of become one of my many headcanons now. And yes, I said every character, so Nagini counts. Fawkes, Hedwig, and Crookshanks will get one as well._

_Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nagini:<strong>

today cold  
>outside : :<p>

(dead skin sure cold ; :  
>humanwoman<br>no help)

littlescarboy got bigger

since

zoo.  
>so small<br>then, eat one

bite whole, yesss? but take

at least

two, now.

boy  
>vanished glass<br>away once, yess? oh, but no  
>feed ; so<p>

hungry .&. massster gives  
>big, nice bodies<p>

to feast

on,  
>to feast.<p>

(still warm - tasty  
>is warm :<br>not like  
>cold humanwoman body)<p>

but littlescarboy  
>warm too, yesss? oh, make<p>

such

nice

snack.

( littlefrecklegirl too)


	9. Remus John Lupin : Moony

_I feel like this just kept growing and growing, and I could have gone further even, because this cuts off before the end of the third book. I adore Remus; does it show? I have a whole headcanon for what took place between the first chapter of the first book and the beginning of the third, and it was mentioned in pieces here. Perhaps one day I'll write it out in prose. _

_Headcanon for me dictates that Remus is an alcoholic starting shortly after Sirius was sent away to Azkaban (don't remember if there's actually anything to support this) and for the most part unemployed (except for the occasional odd job now and then) before he was employed by Dumbledore. I can't imagine he would be able to find many people okay with him being a werewolf enough to hire him. Alright, rant over, sorry. I have more details but I'll spare you._

_Also, replies to anonymous reviews:_

_Loving this tho - Yeaaaah. I know. Still, it's much too fun of an idea to just ignore; such lovely irony if it was true._

_Inlovelovelove - Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Not only did you nearly make me melt with your lovely praise, but you actually took the time to tell me what and why you liked it. Thank you for the time it took you to write out that review. It really made my day._

_And thank you to all who reviewed._

* * *

><p><strong>Remus John Lupin ; "Moony" :<strong>

**i.**

that man has  
>wrinkles 'round his eyes &amp; in the<br>corners of his mouth where smiles once  
>stretched the skin.<p>

mousy brown hair is graying  
>day by day by day &amp; he's looking<br>rather tattered, battered - like those  
>old robes wrapped 'round his shoulders, all fraying<br>threads & square patches on elbows.

.

.

**ii.**

there's alcohol laced on his tongue :  
>dancing on his breath in familiar leaps and<br>pirouettes again, though he swears over  
>and over - a brokenrecord promise - that he'll<br>stop ( for what ever would dear _lily_ say ? ) ; but he can't ; he's  
>sort of fractured, a little broken : worn down to his bones and the<br>tips of his toes. that man is puttering, sputtering on through life and  
>so in need of some magical, miracle elixer to give a little push :<br>to jumpstart him, kick him on through the day  
>and whiskey works wonders.<p>

( ( numbs the mind a little, it does,  
>helps him sleep ; blurs his vision well, so<br>he goes all squinty eyed, with the  
>world twirling, whirling and he<br>doesn't have the time to notice  
>all those wanted posters here, there,<br>everywhere ( oh, look, _padfoot,_ you're  
>famous like you always wanted ) what with<br>the world spinning wildly around him as it is. ) )

.

.

**iii.**

his favorite place is a cemetery :  
>grave reading out 'james &amp; lily' in the<br>cracking, spider-webbed granite; and down he sits on  
>the ground ; dirt and mud and snow and grass dirty<br>his robes - leave little stains to remind him he was  
>there, once upon a time; whispering soft and fragile, he speaks<br>to the stone and pretends that it listens ( and hears advice and well-wishes  
>from an old long-gone friend ) and sometimes says<br>" _sorry_ " in a cracking, spider-webbed voice  
>because doing nothing is as much of a sin<br>as anything and he's as damned as they come.

.

.

**iv.**

the stone corridors play out little  
>memories as he walks, footsteps<br>tap-tapping in echoes that sound  
>like laughter if you listen close<br>enough ( shh, pretend it doesn't  
>sound like someone you used to love )<br>his ears have gone all clouded, deaf,  
>while he stares at the map and that name<br>dancing around on the parchment ; his  
>stomach twists itself in knots and circles,<br>ovals too, ( and oh, _sirius,_ i'm sorry  
>i doubted you, he wants to say ) because<br>that man should be **dead**, but there it's  
>written clear as day : <em>peter pettigrew<em>.

(wolves are predators, oh everyone knows that ;  
>and now that broken man has a purpose to piece<br>himself back together again, whole and good as new :  
>he's hunting down a rat.)<p> 


	10. Salazar Slytherin

_THIS IS PURELY PERSONAL HEADCANON! If you wish to read my thoughts on Salazar, go ahead. If not, skip to the poem below. This is sort of a long rant._

_A little while ago I planned out a story (currently stored in the back of my mind if I ever find time and motivation for it) that went into detail about the four founders, their backgrounds, personality, how they met, and how they formed the school. Basically the idea was that during the time of the Witch hunts throughout Europe and Britain, only a few grown wizards were unfortunate to get caught without a wand, but a lot of children who hadn't learned to protect themselves were killed._

_My idea was that wizards and witches were mainly homeschooled; there was the occasional school (Durmstag, a Chinese school perhaps) but they were selective and expensive, so most just taught their own kids. But without proper schooling, not all the children could control their own magic or avoid showing accidental magic, and were often caught by muggles. The founders decided to offer up a school that was free for all wizarding children, and thus, Hogwarts!_

_Another idea was that Salazar's younger brother was killed in the witch hunts and that that was what shaped his thoughts of muggles. He didn't necessarily HATE muggle-borns, it was more that he feared them and their connection to muggles, whom he did hate. It was a fine line, of course, between fear and hatred, though._

_Last note, just because I want to get it out there if I never write the above story: Salazar in my head came from the Basque culture, which was located throughout parts of Spain and France. Salazar is originally a Basque name. Also, he totally was best friends with Godric until the whole muggleborn, pet basilisk issue, and totally crushed on Rowena. :D (Helena's last name was Ravenclaw, so I'm assuming Rowena had her out of wedlock. Oh, scandalous. She's totally Salazar's daughter.)_

_And though I could go on about Salazar and my personal interpretation of him, I'll spare you and stop now. If you read all of the above, well done. Here's your virtual pony. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Salazar Slytherin:<strong>

wide innocent eyes saw the whole thing :  
>the death of a child - <em>my brother<em> - all he was doing was a bit of  
>accidental<p>

_**magic**_

you know how little children are. but the villagers screamed  
>" <em>witch<em> ! " ; " _devil child_ ! " - ignorant muggles, they

_**slaughtered**_

him, tied him up tight, tight, tight to a burning wooden stake  
>while i was watching, wide-eyed. while i was watching and now<br>that's on my hands ; ( ( oh

**_guilty_**

boy, couldn't save him,  
>could i? ) )<br>littlebrotherboy : he's dead, blackened and soot-covered,  
>so young, poor boy, and all for a few harmless little<p>

_**sparks**_

- it tore the family apart - ripped down the center and left  
>it in shreds of father mother nowonlyson<br>and no i won't let it happen again ; muggle-born witches and  
>muggle-born wizards, they have muggle parents<br>and neighbors ;  
>wouldn't they pose a threat? might let it slip out through their lips and bring<br>about

**_murders_**

of innocent children ( _brothers & sisters & daughters & sons_) ;

hurry, quick, godric ; lock the doors of the school,  
>best not to let any of them in.<p> 


	11. The Giant Squid

_Because he's just awesome. :D_

_Not much to say: first boy is Dennis Creevey, which is canon. Second boy is Scorpius Malfoy, which is my own personal headcanon._

* * *

><p><strong>The Giant Squid :<strong>

**he** loved  
>hog<br>warts loved that  
>lake those waters<br>(could do  
>with<br>out  
>merpeople<br>of course  
>so vain and rude<br>poking  
>pointy sticks<br>in  
><strong>his<strong>  
>side) and loved hear<br>ing laughs  
>of children ab<br>ove  
>on the shore<br>(but maybe some  
>times<br>thought  
>alone<br>in **his** lake  
>that those laughs<br>were too far  
>away) (no one<br>tries to swim in  
>a lake<br>with  
>a<br>**squid** and why not  
>some<br>times **he** wishes  
>they<br>would)  
>one time a little<br>boy fell  
>in and splashed about<br>(he couldn't  
>swim poor<br>thing and  
>robes<br>are  
>so<br>heavy when wet)  
>but <strong>he<strong> gave him a little push up  
>to<br>the sur  
>face and in<br>to  
>his boat and for the next<br>seven years  
>the boy dipped<br>his feet  
>in<br>the  
>lake on hot days and<br>said " hi "  
><strong>he<strong> liked  
>that boy<br>a lot  
>but<br>one  
>day<br>there were loud noises  
>and lights flash<br>ing  
>and the boy<br>never  
>came to visit a<br>gain  
>and for nine<br>teen  
>more<br>years  
>boats floated over <strong>his<strong> lake  
>right above<br>**his** head  
>but no one ever said<br>" hi " like the other  
>little boy<br>except  
>a<br>different  
>little boy fell in one<br>day  
>middle<br>of  
>fall when the water was<br>cold  
><strong>he<strong> thinks he was pushed  
>and gave him some<br>help  
>out of the lake<br>and that blonde  
>little boy<br>dripping  
>wet<br>with  
>wide gray<br>eyes  
>said " thanks "<br>he came every day  
>and dipped<br>his  
>feet<br>in the lake  
>and spoke nonsense<br>out loud  
>all<br>the thoughts  
>in<br>his  
>head<br>for no one would  
>listen but the<br>**scary**  
><strong>giant<strong>  
><strong>squid<strong>  
>in the lake .<p> 


	12. Katie Bell

_I'm realizing a lot of these are my own headcanon plus a little bit of canon facts._

_Explantion of this headcanon: I picture Katie Bell and Oliver Wood somehow or other meeting up with each other after they've both graduated and decide to stay in touch. Eventually they start dating and eventually, long after the Golden Trio and Ginny have married, Oliver Wood finally proposes. Because he was nervous as hell and couldn't bring himself to do it earlier._

_Thanks for the reviews! Please continue leaving them!_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Bell :<strong>

when she was a girl she snuck her little bitty hands into mummy's  
>necklace box<br>( pulled out long strands of white shiny pearls and looped them round  
>her neck ; paraded through her bedroom with shiny jewels hung on her chest )<br>( ( then this : she reached her thin fingers out, touched a pretty opal jewel & suddenly her whole world

s h a t t e r e d , s h i f t e d , s h o o k :

there was a _rrrriiiiinging_ in her head and **p-a-i-n** through her skull twisting up her spine spinning  
>down deep into the very marrow of her fragile bones ; little katie girl opened her mouth wide but couldn't quite<p>

s c r e a m :

no one said it aloud, but they all thought she would **die** ) )  
>she didn't touch necklaces again, kept her fingers far far away out of reach<br>of those dangerous things ; dorm mates watched with pity as she  
>sold them away to other girls unafraid of those shiny jewels. ( noticed how she held<br>them with fear like dark deadly things )

on christmas she opens a little red box, finds a golden locket hidden inside  
>and screams out loud<br>( the tag reads Oliver - who didn't know, wasn't there to see her fly in the air  
>and shake in the snow )<p>

( ( but the end of the card reads " **_with love _**" and she's a gryffindor girl : ) )  
>little katie takes a deep breath ;<br>wears it the very next day.


	13. Rita Skeeter

_Thank you again to all who reviewed!_

_Inlovelovelove : don't apologize for such a long review. I loved it! And I love hearing your thoughts on my headcanons. I'll take it as a compliment that you want to live in my head, but I'm not sure there's room, to be honest. :D Also, I wasn't thinking of Helean in Salazar's when I wrote (brothers & sisters & daughters & sons), as I had imagined Salazar leaving before Rowena knew she was pregnant. Or at least before he knew she was pregnant. But that is an interesting thought, interpret it however you wish. :)_

_To all readers, I've decided to put my explanations and headcanon ramblings at the end so some of my headcanon facts can be surprises, and not explained before you even read the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Skeeter :<strong>

**.**

_**This is the perfect picture of success:**_

her name, precise black print, on yellow-tinted hot-off-the-press pages,  
>newspapers stacked high, paper towers tall with bright bold black headlines<br>waiting to be owled off, plucked up, and read through by  
>serious news-focused wizards<br>and  
>twittering gossip-focused witches<p>

and she, queen of the quills: twirled-up-curled-up naturally (dyed) blonde hair,  
>thick-rimmed-gaudy-spectacles, silky green robes of the very latest fashions (and ashy<br>cigarettes in her white teeth 'tween interviews and photographs :  
>muggle fags : her guiltily pleasure) skipping from party to party,<br>gleefully dipping toes and fingers into gatherings of the biggest names,  
>catching spotlights and fame in<br>her tight-iron grip  
>(twisting it around herself with a deviously skilled hand,<br>into a lovely faux-robe)

((she's come a far way from brown-haired little ruth,  
>watching mummy come home in the dark of the night : new man on her arm<br>- and new bruise on her cheek -  
>1959 : when a nice outfit was a washed-out, worn-up, faded-down dress<br>and a pair of unscuffed shoes

and here you have it (the gossip of the century if it leaked out into the news),  
>mum wore smoke like perfume and drank goblin-scotch like water,<br>never took care of herself or nobody - certainly not her little girl in the corner  
>counting up knuts and sickles for saving, buying <em>Prophets<em> every other week (when she could)  
>to keep an eye on the world outside their little<br>falling-apart-at-the-seams flat (papers and news teaching her  
>money and fame were <strong><em>power<em>**)

little ruth simmons went to slytherin when she was eleven and taught herself how to gobble up,  
>twist around, spit out words that sold millions ; with a nice plastic smile she<br>brushed the past from her nice, new clothes and signed out a new name ;

the first of many lovely little lies))

* * *

><p><em>Rita Skeeter. Ah, who doesn't love her? And love to hate her equally as much? So devious, she's great, in a I-want-to-punch-your-face-out-you-lying-hag kind of way, if that made sense.<em>

_And now headcanon time:_

_Rita Skeeter was born Ruth Simmons, a horribly common name in her opinion. Her mother had her when she was 19 and unmarried; her father was a muggle who ran out on her still pregnant mother when he found out she was a witch. Due to this, and partly due to her own nature, her mother had very low self esteem, and dated lots of awful men who treated her horribly. It's not mentioned in the poem, but she worked as a prostitute, something Ruth hated._

_I mentioned cigarettes as "muggle fags" because I believe they were muggle inventions that caught on in the wizard world, though most wizards and witches liked to keep it a secret that they smoked them because it was sort of looked down on. _

_Also, **goblin scotch**, my own invention. I think goblins have a higher tolerance for alcohol than humans; the scotch they make is extremely strong, but goblins drink it often with hardly any problem. (Not to say goblins can't get drunk on it if they drink enough.) It's popular among wizards/witches but is a very, very strong drink, much stronger than Firewhiskey. Also, it's often mixed with various potions to produce the wizard equivalent of drugs in sketchier, dangerous places. However, mixing the ingrediants of potions with the alcohol can be extremely bad for one's health, sometimes lethal, and therefore is illegal._

_Anyway, Rita, or Ruth, basically raised herself and dreamed of rising to power and fame and leaving the world she had grown up in behind. She was a Slytherin, obviously. (She became an animagus, something extremely hard to do, and would do anything to get a story. Clearly ambitious and cunning enough to be a Slytherin. Also, fun fact: she would have been in school the same time as Bellatrix. Didn't hate muggleborns or halfbloods as much as other Slytherins of her time, as she herself was a halfblood, but didn't have a very high opinion of muggles. Her father didn't help that opinion.)_

_As soon as she was seventeen, she left her home behind, never saw her mother again, and changed her name to Rita Skeeter, something she thought would stand out more. And ta-dah, the wonderfully awful Rita Skeeter._


	14. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:**

It wasn't that he hated that house : no, he didn't. It  
>was just very small: he and his big brilliant mind didn't<br>fit. But he tried, please, he tried (lost lonely brother  
>and sweet, insane sister to take care of, remember<br>and really he loved them deep down in his heart,  
>just sometimes liked books so very much more.)<br>(He was supposed to run off and travel the world,  
>see all the sights and the wonders of life, and he<br>could taste it right there on the tip of his tongue,  
>it was so very close but he was trapped in a house<br>much too stuffy and small ; the world - just think,  
>the world would have been just the right size, would<br>have let him stretch out his long, willowy limbs) but  
>don't worry, he's fine - really, was fine ; he stayed<br>in that house with his siblings and books and cast out  
>all dreams of the :<br>world.

until along came

a _boy_

with _**long**_ _**hair**_ of

gold

and

the

_wonders of the world_

in his

_**eyes**_.

* * *

><p><em>I could have gone so many different directions with this, but I went with Gellert, because I think he's a big part of Albus and who he is. The mistakes and choices Gellert made influenced Albus to make different choices, I think, which led him to what we see in Harry's school years.<em>

_Also, I'm a bit surprised he was a Gryffindor - strikes me as a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, honestly. But I'm not the sorting hat, so don't ask me._

_Albus Dumbledore (like Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, and Narcissa Malfoy) is another person I'm considering writing another for after I get done with the others. (Or mostly done. And I might cheat and write one for Voldemort, and pretend that's two different characters.)_

_Sorry for the delay! Please review!_


	15. Moaning Myrtle

**Moaning Myrtle:**

oh lovely irony: in school, you just wanted to be left alone,  
>please &amp; thanks<br>and now you always are.

(the taste is far more bitter than you had once  
>imagined)<p>

.

.

((so when that boy smiled at you,  
>and asked so nice &amp; polite,<br>' _how'd you die_ ? ' you wanted him to always  
>come back))<p>

.

.

((so when that boy came sobbing  
>to your bathroom and spilled out his sorrows<br>one by one, you never wanted him to leave))

.

.

((_but both of those boys_  
><em> went off to war,<em>

_and no one came back to visit you_.))

* * *

><p><em>First boy is Harry. Second boy is Draco. I always liked the strange affection Mrytle seemed to have for Draco in the sixth book. It was interesting to think of Draco confiding in anyone, even a ghost. (And especially the ghost of a muggleborn, though I don't think he actually knew that.)<em>


	16. Lysander Scamander

_Inlovelovelove - Again, thank you for your amazing reviews. You pretty much caught everything I tried to show in Albus's, so yay! Also, I forgot to mention this - you earlier commented on the line "queen of the quills". While I'd love to say I'm brilliant enough to come up with that, I'll admit that one was J.K, not me. I don't remember when or where, but it's listed on (which I'm using to remind myself of details without rereading the whole series) as one of the things she's called._

* * *

><p><strong>Lysander (Lovegood) Scamander :<strong>

that boy lived in the world of _what-really-is_ :  
>the black &amp; white of rules and reality and seeing is believing<br>mum & dad & lorcan watched nargles dancing in the summer air,  
>but little lysander, much as he tried, couldn't see a <strong>thing<strong>

little blue-eyed boy looks like his mum and everyone says " _dreamer_ "  
>expects him to see creatures in hallway corners and hide-away shadows<br>but he can't; oh, little ly's eyes don't work that way  
>(little realist - that boy's so <strong>oddly ordinary<strong>)

the sorting hat screams " _hufflepuff_ " when it sits upon his head,  
>so he wears robes trimmed with yellow &amp; black; (( the black sheep<br>in a family of thinkers & dreamers ))

.

**two years later:** a little redhead sits herself next to him -  
>all dimples and freckles and twinkling toffee <strong>eyes.<strong>  
><strong>lily<strong> : with stars in her heart and dreams in her head.  
>(little dreamer - that girl's so <strong>ordinarily odd<strong>)

they shouldn't fit together the way they do,  
>the son of the dreamer, the daughter of the savior<p>

( the girl who could stop dreaming  
>the boy who couldn't dream )<p>

but funny enough, they do.

(he kisses her the last day of his seventh year -  
>and he swears he can taste constellations on her lips.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lysander! The first Next Generation free verse! I adore the NextGen. There's so much freedom to work with them; all you get are a few facts to base their personality off of. (Same reason I love the Founders) Lysander is one of the twin sons of Luna (Lovegood) and Rolf Scamander. His twin's name is Lorcan.<em>

_I don't imagine Rolf being as much of a dreamer as Luna is, but enough so that he can get along with her. His grandfather Newt Scamander wrote "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them". I sort of picture Luna and Rolf working as Magizoologists, which means they study magical creatures, and I bet they focused on discovering new creatures. I would imagine they travel a lot for their job, taking the boys with them. Lorcan's a dreamer like his mom, but Lysander is a down-to-earth absolutely incurable realist._

_He likes to have fun though, and joke around - being a realist doesn't mean he's boring or cynical. He likes to go by "Ly" because he hates that his name rhymes. And he's been Lily Luna Potter's best friend since she joined Hogwarts in his third year. They're not the kind of couple that everyone expected to get together - like Ron and Hermione - but no one was really shocked when they did. (Everyone just sort of went "oooooh. Alright.")_


	17. Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks

**Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) :**

**i. green :  
><strong>someone decided it'd be good fun and stole  
>all the color away from the air ; trees look gray. gray like<br>skies full of ugly clouds hanging heavy with rain, falling  
>on people's shoulders : pushing, pushing, pushing and they're<br>all falling in the dirt ;

look, listen, now, _**pop**_! : her hair is bright look-at-me green and  
>just like that - <strong>magic<strong> - there's color in the world once more .

**ii. maroon :**" auror " she said, voice steady and sure while  
>people friends classmates ( professors ) snickered away<br>into hands and laugh laugh laughed because here's the punch-line: picture  
>that : tripping slipping tonks an auror. her mother worried<br>her father questioned, she just said " i want to help ( there's  
>so much darkness, pop, can't you see and i have this gift,<br>i can bring color back to all this black & white ) yeah ? "

**iii. pink :  
><strong>and true to form (her own) she stumble-bumbled  
>her way into the ministry with a bang and said " auror " while everyone<br>laughed as they had at hogwarts ; every single one but a mad-man with  
>a mad-eye who silently stern-faced stared her straight dead in the eyes : x-rayed<br>her down into her bones and watched her more seriously than anyone every had  
>in all her seventeen years .<p>

she said " auror " with a trembling, please-don't-notice-  
>how-nervous-i-am voice ; that rough, hardened mad-man only nodded once,<br>said " alright then, girlie " in a voice made of rocks and sandpaper  
>and a million and one horrible sights .<p>

( should've said " ready yourself " but he didn't give a warning, no  
>not a clue ; she just wide-white-grinned and followed him wherever he<br>led. and even a cloud-locked-mind such as hers couldn't dream up  
>every hard crazy day to come with him as a mentor ; but oh, don't tell him<br>he'll get a big head : she sure loved that mad-man and his mad-eye ; almost like a second  
>father - the crazy uncle she never really had )<p>

**iv. violet :**

a thought sparks, flickers on a rainy saturday morning :  
>( here's the scene - rainbow-haired girl standing shaking in grimmauld place<br>overturned umbrella stand at her boot heel, water drip-dropping off wrinkled  
>robes : waterlogged and heavy, dragging her down into the ugly crème carpet )<br>remus doesn't know how to create color for himself ; he's gray gray gray : like  
>his robes : like the skies ( for lycanthropy is a curse for what it does<br>to one's mind the other 353 days of the year ) and poor  
>tattered-battered remus can't handle that alone .<p>

and oh, it dawns on her : once upon a happy time james  
>spun out gold and sirius bright red ; they bathed poor, scared<br>remus in the healthy hues ( until james and lily took their  
>gold glow with them to their graves and the red followed<br>sirius through the veil when he fell )  
>there are things you just gotta do ( mad-eyed-men<br>and auror training ) so she wraps him  
>up in a snug, tight, warm hug .<p>

( they drank firewhiskey until the sun stole  
>the sky back from the night, reminiscing on sirius<br>and friendship and heading to hell in a whicker hand basket :  
>cause that's the world right now, don't you know it?<br>that rainbow-girl fell asleep in the crook of the gray-man's neck, her bubblegum  
>hair full of color covering them both . )<p>

* * *

><p><em>I love Remus x Tonks so much. It's so adorable - she's the color to his grayscale! (It that made sense; let's pretend it did. I'm posting this really late.<em>

_I imagine that they knew each other through the order (they would have been too far apart in school years) but never really bonded until Sirius's death. Tonks may not have known Sirius really well (he was in Azkaban most of her life) but he was still her cousin, and she did get to know him for a little while, so I think she was really affected by his death. And Remus obviously was, as he was loosing the last of his close friends. (And right after he had gotten him back, too!)_

_And I think she was very close to Moody, as he trained her to become an Auror. She was very clearly affected by his death in the seventh book._


	18. Audrey Weasley

**Audrey Weasley (née Davis)**

audrey's all summer days - sunlight braided through her hair,  
>catching fireflies at night in little glass jars, lying beside him in the grass<br>weaving daisy-chains into his fire-hydrant-hair;  
>she's apricot jam on toast and honey iced tea,<br>and ordering take-out because she can't master more than  
>the microwave, (whatever that is) and it's funny that<br>he loves her so

(( he finds his newspapers cut up and collaged on picture frames  
>and art projects; she tries on his glasses for fun and looks at herself<br>in the mirror - posh english accent saying "_look at me, i'm percy weasley_" while  
>trying not to laugh - but her smile gives her away))<p>

she's only staying for the summer  
>((college-sophmore arizonan studying literature in England,<br>the land of the poets;  
>this is how it starts, sort of like a romance novel :<br>she bumped into a red-haired, freckled, war-torn boy who  
>needed a short lesson on how-to-smile ; she showed him<br>love and he showed her magic  
>(or was it the other way around?)))<br>and she wasn't meant to be there forever ;  
>they should've known she'd board that plane one day soon<br>and leave him lost.

percy is the calm and collected type, the bottle up  
>my feelings and never let them out type - but he sprints through<br>london's muggle airport screaming her name because he's  
>spent a sunlight-filled summer with her and now can't imagine it<br>any other way.

* * *

><p><em>Audrey Weasley! A character about which we know nothing more than her name! And the fact that she married Percy and had two daughters (Molly II and Lucy) with him.<em>

_My Audrey:_

_She's a born-and-raised American Arizonan, who studies abroad in England her sophomore year for literature. She wants to become an author or poet, and possibly has published a book of poetry by the time Lucy is born. (I imagine Molly II being the oldest.) She's also a bit artistic, though not enough so that she'd consider it for a career. She mostly just likes making collages and scrapbooks. __She's spontaneous and crazy, and completely 100% muggle._

_She meets Percy in London when he's heading to the Ministry, and somehow things just evolve from there. When he tells her he's a wizard she laughs in his face and even when he proves he's telling the truth, she makes as many muggle-culture-wizard/witch/magic jokes as she possibly can, even if he doesn't understand any of them and she's the only one lauging. (Arthur, of course, loves her, and asks her as many things as he can think of. She ends up giving her inlaws regular muggle appliances for Christmas/birthdays because Arthur loves them so much.)_

_She's almost the complete opposite of Percy, which is good. He calms her down and she makes him laugh._

_Please review!_


	19. Peter Pettigrew : Wormtail : Scabbers

_Sorry for the delay. My spring break was spent working on this stupid school project (still not done, urgh) and spending time with relatives in town (and obsessing of the wonderful Once-ler, what?). But here you go!_

_Inlovelovelove - Again, thank you. About Lysander - I imagine Luna - who like you said would understand how it feels; good point by the way - does make sure he knows he's wanted and loved and I imagine him actually being very close to his brother despite his differences (twins, ya know?). I realize that didn't really come across in the poem though._

_Remus & Tonks - it sort of threw me in the books when this popped out of nowhere. I started thinking about it though and realized, it's not actually out of nowhere, it just seems that way to the reader. It's surprising to Harry because he actually doesn't spent that much time with the Order and as the reader, we really only know what he knows. So I imagine it's been carrying on behind the scenes for a while. And I'm glad I converted you. (And I totally love the Mad-Eye/Tonks relationship. I mean, she was sobbing when he died! They must have been close.)_

_And I spent so long on figuring out Audrey! I scrapped...um three different personalities and about five different poems before I got that, so I'm glad you enjoyed her._

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew ; "Wormtail" ; "Scabbers" :<strong>

you sure are a : **R A T**  
><strong>-<strong> the way your scurry out of trouble .  
>but trouble has a awful habit of coming back<br>to haunt you , choking the life out of you with a  
>tight hold on your<p>

neck.

* * *

><p><em>Peter rant. You all knew it was coming. Alright.<em>

_I've struggled for a while with Peter's character. So many fans are quick to forget about him when imagining the Marauder's or if they do remember to include him, he's never likable. He wasn't just some tag-along who tried to keep up with Remus and James and Sirius; he wouldn't have had the honor of being called a Marauder if he wasn't very close with them. Therefore, he had to have been likable back in his school days._

_Also, I don't think he's evil. I'm sure he cared about his friends very much, but sometimes fear makes people do what they swear they wouldn't. Also, I've wondered, is it possible that he did not willingly give information but accidentally gave it? I mean, think of how horrible the Crutiatus Curse is said to be; it's torture, and people have been known to cave under extreme torture, no matter how much they might no want to. (The Longbottoms were a rare case, of course.)_

_So here's the idea that's sort of taken over in my head: Peter was tortured and let slip the information. That's not why he becomes a dislikable character; it's only human nature to try to avoid pain. However, what makes him a true rat (hah, pun; JK so did that on purpose) is how he reacted to what happened. Instead of attempting to warn James and Lily, or if he was too late at least telling Sirius and Remus the truth, he says nothing, just sits back as they are murdered and then - the true icing on the slimy cake - HE PRETENDS TO BE MURDERED BY SIRIUS. He knows that Sirius is heartbroken over their deaths, he cares about Sirius as a good friend, but he's so concerned with his own skin - with being traced back to the Potter's deaths - that he hides himself away and lets Sirius take the fall. (Which also destroys the relationship between Sirius and Remus for twelve years.)_

_Anyway. Rant over. Seriously, do you people actually read through all my rambling thoughts?_


	20. Severus Snape

_Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy lately, and I'm currently home sick so I thought I'd get around to posting a few chapters._

_Inlovelovelove - I completely forgot about the detail of there being a spy. It's been a while since I've actually read the books so I've forgot some of the details. Well, I still don't think he wanted to sell them out; he still cared about them so I don't think he purposely gave up information. Yet, he still did what was best for himself and not his friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape:<strong>

Occulemency is a difficult skill; take pride that you're a master - and always keep a tight wrap 'round your thoughts; best not let the Dark Lord know you're risking your life for a boy you don't like.

( bt oh, he has LILY'S eyes, and that makes all the difference )

* * *

><p><em>Severus Snape; I'm not going to go into detail because there's not much to say. His tale is heartbreaking (especially his homelife - I get the feeling his dad was an abusive alcoholic and his mother smoked or drank or something similiar) and his love for Lily is just beautiful.<em>

_There is one thing I've always wondered though: is it possible that he purposely kept himself from liking Harry because it would be too hard to hide it from the Dark Lord? Obviously he did hate Harry because he represented the fact that James got Lily in the end and not Severus, but I've always wondererd if he purposely tried to ignore the good in him too._

_Ah, something to ponder I suppose._


	21. Seamus Finnigan

**Seamus Finnigan:**

Alright,  
>so maybe he shouldn't be <strong>surprised<strong> he took down the death eater  
>with a backfired spell and a fiery explosion ( and singed the tips of his hair, it did ) :<p>

he's a little disappointed, nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Anyone else love Seamus? I love Seamus. ("And in case anyone's cared to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!" - He's so adorable in the first movie!) He's also kind of an ass at times. (Cough cough fifth book.) But still, i like him.<em>


	22. Rose Weasely

**Rose Weasley:**

here's a funny story: when she was five she told her parents that  
>she wanted to grow up and be just like mummy<br>but eleven years old she found The World expected just that,  
>and quickly changed her mind<p>

a musty old hat sat upon her head ( " _ew, lice _" ) and screamed  
>" <em><strong>ravenclaw<strong>_ " right in her ear,  
>and she could live with that,<p>

except The World said " _granger genes _" not " _rose_ "  
>so she thought up a brilliant plan - and she's real good at that,<br>thinking, you know?

so twelve years old, she made the quidditch team : chaser, and a  
>helluva good one, at that, avoided the library like the plague<br>(loved to read, but stuck to fiction and muggle stories - still  
>hasn't touched <em><span>Hogwarts: A<span>_ History; nope, not once, Mum)

she received good marks, of course (because she is a  
>bright witch, if not the brightest) but not the top because<br>that requires effort and time, no thanks ( the laziness  
>is the " <em>ronald genes<em> " she jokes )

and in fifth year she tried to date her best friend because  
>hermione granger would never date a malfoy<br>(but he turned her down - " _too wierd, rosie-posie_ "  
>and she shrugged her shoulders, " <em>whatever<em> " )

so now, here, seventh year: she's climbing trees during  
>free periods and stealing toast from the slytherin table on her way<br>to divination ( and she's going to grow up and be an actress,  
>she says )<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rose Weasley - daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasely and Ron Weasely - is in the same year as Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. <em>

_She's a Ravenclaw but not very studious; she'd rather be running around playing quidditch or doing other tom-boyish things than be studying. She's very stubborn and insists she's right, even when she's not. She won't take no for an answer, so when her father insisted she stop being friends with Scorpius (at that point they were just like acquaintance-friends-classmates), she planned to become even better friends with him than she already was (which is probably why they're as close as they are now. Think Hermione and Harry type friendship.)_

_My take on the majority of the next gen is that they hate living under the shadows of their parents and what nothing more than to show people their different. (This being especially true for Scorpius, Albus, and Rose)._


End file.
